


9 stitches and a heat but making it all right

by Microsoftberry



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftberry/pseuds/Microsoftberry
Summary: "You're burning up, Deck."Cool hands covering him on the forehead.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	9 stitches and a heat but making it all right

**Author's Note:**

> quick drabble :D

"You're burning up, Deck."

Cool hands covering him on the forehead. Deckard didn't open his eyes, just enjoyed the little hand that lightly brushed his forehead. Light little fingers tickled him on the skin, and it made Deckard smile, even when his throat was burning and his skin felt like sandpaper. 

"You'd better stay at home, Deck."

Hattie said, giving her older brother a look and then turned to Owen. 

"O', you'd better watch him and make him stay in bed. I'll go and buy some meds."

Deckard opened his eyes, looking at his two younger siblings watching him with serious expressions on their faces. Owen was nodding solemnly to Hattie, who was already picking up her jacket. 

"You sound like mum."

Deckard said, surprised at how hoarse he sounded when he spoke. Owen laughed behind his sister. 

"If she were ever around, you mean."

Owen said, and Hattie had glared at both of them. 

"I'll go and buy the most disgusting meds from the chemist's, just because you said that."

Hattie said, and even that stern, dangerous grin on her face reminded of their mum, Deckard and Owen had both bursts into laughter. Which Deckard regretted immediately because his whole body started to rock violently as soon as the cough started. Owen had jumped and patted his shoulder, while Hattie quickly grabbed some water and handed it to Deckard even as she was still glaring at her brothers. 

"I'll take care of Deck, go."

Owen said resolutely, nodding to himself and Hattie had nodded back so solemnly, Deckard had to grin despite the painful pull at his chest from all the coughing. His brother and sister were so cute, though. 

"It's my job to take care of both of you, not the other way around, you dummies."

Deckard said once he was able to gulp down some cool water down his burning throat. Both Owen and Hattie looked at him with a stern look, that Deckard found it the most challenging job not to burst out laughing. 

"YOU always take care of us when neither of our parents is home, dumdum."

Hattie said, 

"Yeah, shut up and be taken care of."

Owen said, and Deckard grinned. 

After Hattie had left with the purse, Owen kept busying himself asking if Deckard felt all right, if the pillow was too stiff, if there were enough blankets on him, if he wanted to drink or eat anything. It was all so endearing and annoying at the same time, as Deckard closed his eyes again, feeling his eyelids burn with heat. 

"O'?"

Deckard said, and Owen who was punching the perfectly nice pillow that he had pulled out from under Deckard because he thought it looked too stiff, quickly looked up at Deckard. 

"Yeah?"

Owen said, hurriedly coming up to Deckard's bedside and looking at him eagerly. 

"Stop beating up my pillow and put your hand on my forehead."

Deckard said and felt Owen's little hand quickly covering his face. It felt cool to the touch, a little warmer than Hattie's, and it made Deckard groan happily in relief. 

"You're really burning up, Deck."

Owen said, his voice worried as he dutifully touched Deckard's forehead and cheek and even on the nose. Deckard grinned, wrinkled his nose when Owen's back of the hand tickled his nose, and it made both of them laugh. The sound of the door opening and hurried footsteps running his way was Hattie's, her voice chirp and quick as she threw the jacket carelessly on the floor and running up to him--- 

Deckard opened his eyes. It all felt so real, almost decades of old memory flooding by in a dream. Deckard blinked and looked up at the ceiling for a few minutes before he remembered his brother and sister were all long grown up, and that he was alone in bed, still burning up. 

He breathed out slowly and then reached out his hand to his phone on the bedside table. There were six messages, two of them from his siblings from the dream, one from Hattie to check up on him and telling him that she'd be in England the next week, promising him to STAY in England and not run off to save the world or anything because they had a dinner reservation. 

Another message was from Owen, saying that he had hacked Hattie's message and that now that he knew his sister was having dinner with his big brother alone and was promising that he'd be there. The message went on and on about how his feeling was hurt that he'd eat out with Hattie and not call him(Deckard had promised to meet Owen two weeks from now, geez), and he will be at their date, but don't tell Hattie because he wanted to surprise(annoy) her. 

Those two messages put a smile on Deckard's face, but he soon grimaced as even that slight movement in his face muscle made his head pound. God, this was annoying, as he felt his whole body shook as the fever took hold of him. Good thing that he didn't have any plans for today, Mr.Nobody had given them special three days of a non-interrupted break after their long and tiring mission in Austria. 

He contemplated walking to the kitchen and grab a bottle of water, but decided to wait as he felt his vision shook when he tried to stand up. Maybe he should stay in bed until the ground stopped spinning. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. 

Then the phone buzzed and Deckard let it go to voicemail. He had different tones set up for his family, and if it weren't Hatt or O', he wasn't picking up now when he felt like he was about to spin. 

Then the call stopped, and Deckard willed himself to fall asleep. But then there was another call, and on the third call came from the second phone he kept in the drawer. The second phone had given the number to one person only and for one specific reason, so Deckard knew the call was from Mr.Nobody. 

Deckard closed his eyes, sighed, and slowly rolled over to pick up the phone. 

"What,"

Deckard bit, feeling his voice crack as he spoke. 

"Um, Deckard? It's Tej here, there's an emergency, we need you to come in."

Deckard frowned as the sound of Tej's voice came through, he had given this number specifically to Mr.Nobody for real, meteor-strike-the earth kind of emergencies, and Tej was on the line. 

"Did Mr.Nobody give you this number and if the answer's yes, tell him I'm going to personally murder him this weekend."

Deckard said, not daring to open his eyes as he massaged his stinging eyelids with his hand. Then there was this sound of an explosion and shouts from the background, which made Deckard's hand stop and he paid more attention. 

"Tej?"

"Yeah, it's kind of a real mess here, Mr.Nobody's been kidnapped and there's been a fire. And a bridge was burnt down. And we're in the middle of the chase."

"What?"

Deckard asked as another sound of an explosion and the sound of something huge crashing down rang through the line. 

"Tej, are you-"

Then he heard the voice of Luke shouting in the background, and Deckard opened his eyes, sitting up. 

"Deckard, we really need you here-"

Tej started, as Letty shouted something back and there was the sound of shooting. 

"I'll be there,"

Deckard said, and he was already quickly calculating the fastest way to reach where the crew was. His feet felt like he was stepping on cold ice when he stepped on the floor, and his head spun a little whne he stood up. 

This was not going to be a good day, Deckard thought grimly as he quickly prepared himself.


End file.
